


Lead Me Down a Lonely Road

by junkyreen



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, may or may not end up with major gore im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Jimmy had, well, a problem. With each other.<br/>Neither liked the idea of sharing, so this was a problem that couldn't be solved easily.<br/>They both wanted Luke, but only one of them could have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero

The rivalry, if it could be called that, had started years ago. Not too long after Jimmy and Ian met, actually. Everyone knew it was there. Even Luke. Especially Luke. Luke knew practically as soon as it had started. He never really did anything about it. In fact he actually ended up making it worse, in a way.  
Everyone knew that Luke and Ian had kissed before. And everyone knew they both liked it. Though Ian seemed to like it more than Luke. Kisses would be shared in public and they were an unofficial thing.  
And then Jimmy came along.  
Jimmy and Luke just… clicked. They quickly became friends. The two of them chatted about video games a lot, and they just overall had a lot of fun together. Jimmy did end up falling for Luke, which was not the best thing. For everyone, really.  
Eventually, though, Luke decided that the two should meet each other.  
That would explain where the three of them were now.


	2. You Put a Sour Flavor in My Mouth

Ian glared at Jimmy, obviously not wanting him here. Though, this was normal. Ian never wanted Jimmy around, and Jimmy never wanted Ian around. It's how everything has been for a while now. But, since Luke was around, Ian decided it would be best if he just glared at Jimmy.

Yes, Luke knew that Ian and Jimmy didn't like each other. But, Ian didn't want to make Luke upset by verbally being rude to Jimmy.

Which was actually a little hard for Ian. He would slip up every now and again, insulting Jimmy a little bit. These times are when they're playing competitive games and Jimmy was beating Ian. Usually the insults weren't too bad at those times. They would get a lot worsw when Ian and Jimmy were in a room alone for less than a second. Ian would already be going full throttle, practically fighting Jimmy right then and there.

But here Ian was, a Wii controller in his hand, playing Mario Kart 8 with Luke and Jimmy.

Ian bit the inside of his mouth (once again), stopping himself from saying anything at all. He knew if he just opened his mouth, an insult would be sent to Jimmy. And, man, Ian really wanted to insult Jimmy right now. Jimmy was right behind Ian, and Ian needed to stay in first. He was behind in scores. The other two were beating him by too much for comfort. It was the last lap, and It was almost over. He was so close to the finish line and-

"Jimmy, you fuck."

"It's not my fault I'm good at the game." Jimmy shrugged, a smirk on his face.

Ian grunted angrily, deciding to let it go for now. He didn't have to fight Jimmy. Luke was there. Luke didn't like it when they fought. Ian closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

'Calm down. You're fine.'

And Ian was fine until Jimmy did it again. A-fucking-gain. Jimmy crossed the finish line right before him AGAIN.

"Really?" Ian exclaimed, throwing his controller to the ground.

"What? I'm better than you, so I won. I don't see a problem." Jimmy threw his hands in the air, in obvious fake defense, which made Ian even more frustrated.

Ian decided it would just be best to mock Jimmy, instead of saying something else.

"Oh you little-" 

Ian stoped listening to Jimmy, tuning him out. It would just be like every other time Jimmy talked and argued with Ian. Ian would insult Jimmy, Jimmy would insult Ian back, and if Luke was in the room he would get annoyed. That's how it went every single time.

Luke had been quiet through this entire ordeal, Ian noticed.

"Jimmy, won't you ever shut up for once?" Ian snapped, cutting Jimmy off from saying something about Ian being an asshole or something.

"And why would I listen to a dick-face like you?" Jimmy sassed, clearly not having any intention of doing anything that came out of Ian's mouth.

"Just listen to me this one fucking time, and then get over it," Ian sighed, showing that he was fed up with Jimmy, "God damn."

Jimmy surprisingly listened to Ian, shutting his mouth and staring at the ground. Ian, however, was examining Luke, still wanting to know why he hadn't said anything.

"...Luke?"

"Why can't you two get along? I just don't get it," Luke replied, sighing as he put his controller down. "What's making you fight so much?"

Ian noticed that Jimmy had looked up and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could say anything, Luke had interrupted him.

"And don't you dare say that you're both fighting over me. That's not even a remotely decent reason to fight. There's ways to get through that problem, if either of you ever bothered to stop fighting and think positively for once."

With that, Ian watched Luke stand up and leave the room. That's when he really started thinking.

Was there a way to get through Jimmy and him liking Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*  
> Theres the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading. (I was half asleep writing some of this you might be able to tell oops [ i also wanted it to be wayyyy longer but that didnt happen])

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That's the prologue to this kinda. It'll get intense I promise you. I hope I'll write it better for next chapter but yeah that's all folks. <3


End file.
